


Make Him Alright

by JohnlockedGlambert



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Moreid, Pre-Slash, Slash, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedGlambert/pseuds/JohnlockedGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hankel Morgan starts to notice somethings up with Reid but not wanting to push it he waits for the Kid to come to him. However, when Reid shows no signs of seeking help, eventually Morgan decides it's time to take things into his own hands.</p>
<p>Warnings for Drug Addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> This is my first Criminal Minds fic and my first fic on AO3. Reviews are appreciated. This hasn't been Beta'd so if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes that's all on me. Hope you enjoy.   
> xx

_The first time he noticed something was wrong came after a long day California._

 

It was a relatively simple case as far as serial killers went, the Unsub was caught within a matter of hours of them arriving once they narrowed down a location, he was just a kid. Hotch had decided that they should get a good nights rest and head back the following morning, unfortunately the hotel had minimal rooms which meant they were doubling up again.

“Prentiss. JJ. You’re in 306. Morgan. Reid 307.” Hotch stated as he handed them their key cards.

Morgan didn’t miss the way Reids breath caught in his throat even though he covered it quickly without complaint.

“Come on pretty boy.” He sighed and grabbed his go bag. “I don’t bite much.” With that he headed towards the elevator not waiting for Reid to catch up.

Once they were in the room he didn’t pay any attention to Reid as he showered and got ready for bed. When he was pulling on his sweat pants, he swore he caught a glimpse of the younger man pulling what looked like a syringe from his messenger bag, but it was gone and the kid disappeared to change in the bathroom before he could think twice. By the time he re-emerged Morgan was already fast asleep.

 

_The second time Morgan started to get concerned._

It was a slow week for cases, morally this was great but for Morgan it was driving him insane he hated desk work so he was heading off to the break room to find himself some coffee and try and get motivated when he noticed Reid emerging from the bathroom clutching his messenger bag to his side.

“That time of the month, kid?” Morgan teased him, wondering why on earth he needed to take his bag to the bathroom.

Reid just shrugged, no witty come back, no eye contact and he kept his head down as he brushed past Morgan back to his desk. But Derek didn’t push it, because that wasn’t how you got Spencer Reid to talk. Instead he made them both coffee and sat Spencers on his desk on the way past hoping the kid would talk to him when he was ready. He didn’t notice the look of surprise.

 

_The third time he knew what was going on._

After the first two incidences Morgan had been keeping a close eye on his colleague and he’d noticed the way that Reid was the last one to show up and the first to leave, his clothes had started to hang off him a little, he had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He’d stopped contributing to cases unless asked and he never came to after work drinks anymore. In Morgans eyes enough was enough. He waited until Reid left that day and finished up his work, it was a Friday and seeing as they had no active cases they’d been given a weekend off for the first time in months. It was now or never.

He bid his goodbyes to everyone, wishing them a good weekend before jogging to catch the elevator Reid was in.

“Hey Pretty Boy.” He grinned and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Need a ride home you’re on my way and it’s pouring out there.”

Reid obviously couldn’t think of a good reason to say no so he just shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal manner and let Derek lead him to his car. Once they were on the road they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. _It’s now or never._ Rather than skirting around the issue he got straight to the point.

“How long have you been using Reid?”

Spencers shoulders tensed and his entire body went rigid as through gritted teeth he murmured. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It’s a simple question kid, you either tell me or I talk to Hotch and you pee in a cup.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Reid just looked defeated at that but he still didn’t say a word, he was itching for a fix by this point and he knew that if he gave in now he wouldn’t be able to get that fix, if he could just hold out a few more minutes he’d be alone and Morgan would forget.

“Reid-“ He started again only to be cut off.

“I really don’t want to talk about it.” He snapped. “I know you think that I am, but I’m not actually a child Morgan. You don’t need to protect me from the world, you’re not my brother you’re my co-worker so cut it out.”

Morgan tensed at that, it was true he did see Reid as a kid a lot of the time but he also cared a lot about him and he wasn’t going to let him brush this off as if it was nothing. He came to a stop in front of Reid apartment building and before he had a chance to say another work the young genius was out of the car and halfway to the door. He couldn’t let him get away again, not this time. He quickly unbuckled himself and shot off after him, grabbing his arm to pull him back.

“I know you think pushing us away will work but it won’t. Your mood swings have been insane these past few weeks and nothing you do is going to make us walk away so talk to me, Spencer.”

“You called me Spencer, you never call me Spencer. Always Reid or Pretty Boy o-or something else it’s never just Spencer.”

Morgan released his grip on the skinnier males arm now he was sure he wouldn’t try to get away. “That’s your name and I should probably start using it.” He whispered softly. “Let’s go inside and we can talk.”

Resigned to the fact that Morgan wasn’t going anywhere and still reeling from the fact that he’d called him Spencer he let him in, he was sure that if he pushed hard enough the dark agent wouldn’t be there long anyway and then he could get his fix.

Reid stayed unusually quiet and it was putting Morgan on edge, had he pushed too far? Was he too late to be of any help. “Listen Kid..” He started and then remembered the Agents outburst in the car. “Reid. I just want to help, the entire teams worried about you and trying to hide this from us isn’t working.” He spoke calmly not wanted to elicit a pissed off reaction again. “We’re the best profilers in the country and Hotch has done you a favour by not calling for any random drug tests these last few months because he knew you wouldn’t pass them. Please tell me how long you’ve been using.”

The younger man sat down carefully, leaning forward so that his hair fell in his face. “Hankel.” He whispered. “Tobias, he-“ He was having trouble getting the words out but he knew that, under the need for the drug, the rational part of him was saying that Morgan was right. “He injected me with it to help ease the pain of what he thought his father was doing to me. That rush Morgan, it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. You don’t know what it’s like to be trapped in your own mind. To you I’m just Doctor Spencer Reid - boy genius. But I hate being like this, I hate always being the smartest one in the room. It’s lonely and Dilaudid gives me an escape from that, an escape from the loneliness.” He was shaking by the end as he spilled his deepest secrets to his co-worker.

Derek ran a hand over his face and moved closer to Spencer to put an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, Pretty Boy.” He whispered and waited until Reid looked up at him to continue. “You’re not alone.” He assured him, tugging a tense Reid closer until he eventually rested on his chest. “You’ll never be alone alright, I’m not going anywhere.”

At those words Reids eyes went cold and his voice stoic as he tried to pull away. “Don’t make promises, Morgan. You’ll leave, everyone always does. My dad, Gideon, Elle.”

Morgan sighed, this is why he hadn’t asked for help and his heart broke at the thought. “Spencer.” He murmured, forcing the boy to look at him. “I’m not going anywhere and if you’re any good at profiling you’d know that already.”

As his eyes searched the darker mans face, Morgan saw the realisation dawn in his eyes. “You- but Garcia-.”

“Is my baby girl, but not like that.”

“How- When- I-“

“Doctor Reid.” Morgan smiled fondly. “If a confession was all it took to render you speechless I would’ve told you years ago.”

Reid blushed and ducked his head slightly at the realisation that Morgan had in fact rendered him speechless. “What I meant was. I thought you were straight, you never told me you were interested in men.” He whispered, running a hand through his hair.

“You never asked.” Morgan shot back softly as Reid got the look in his eye that meant he was about to start rambling because he was nervous. He carefully leant in and caught the brunettes lips with his own, smiling at the surprised squeak he received before Reid started kissing him back. Eventually they broke for air and Morgan knew he needed to get back on topic.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way Spence.” He whispered and the doctors face fell.

“Right beside table top drawer, messenger bag and the medicine cabinet behind the mouthwash.” He whispered and Morgan tilted his head up once more.

“I’m going to get you through this Pretty Boy.” He assured him softly. “We’re going to get through this together.”

An hour later Morgan had wasted and removed all the bottles and syringes from the apartment and he sat on the couch with Reid between his legs, soothing his forehead with a damp cloth as the withdrawals started. One day they’d be past this. Right now, Morgan was going to do whatever it took to make his Pretty Boy okay.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
